


Order Up!

by quarterweeb



Series: Yuu've got a question! [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Yuu, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, and that's the plot, i literally don't know what to say y'all, they serve you a drink, you go into mostro and have a good time with tweels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterweeb/pseuds/quarterweeb
Summary: You've scheduled your visit so as to avoid Mostro Lounge's daily rush, being careful to stay within business hours to avoid Azul insulting your ability to read and/or keep time. You have a question, and for your answer, you’re seeking out a particularly sharp-toothed eel boy.-Your question of the day today:What is on the Mostro Lounge's secret menu?
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Floyd Leech & Jade Leech, Floyd Leech & Yuu | Player, Jade Leech & Yuu | Player
Series: Yuu've got a question! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884787
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Order Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I've started reading translations on the TWST wiki, and in one of Floyd's home lines he says that he made a secret menu for Mostro. So, of course, I was like, "What the hell is on that menu!?" But I have literally zero kitchen experience so I wrote less about the menu and more about Mostro b/c I just love Octavinelle y'all <3

The aquarium walls of Octavinelle cast cool blue light on the vestibule you’re standing in, as you stare down hallways and try to remember the exact pathway to the Lounge. If the dorm were an octopus, you’d be at the head (body?) of it now, and the eight hallways that extend before you would be its twisty tentacles. The hallway to your immediate right is the one that leads outside of the dorm; one of these hallways leads to the residential area, you know; another one you thiiiink leads to a collection of study rooms? But one of these hallways _definitely_ leads to the Mostro Lounge, and that’s the one you’re looking for. Why don’t they have any signs? Are the first-years supposed to just know their way around??

You do eenie meenie mynie moe and try the hallway you land on. Halfway down, you realize that nothing looks right and it’s getting eerily dark back here, so you backtrack, say fuck it, and start spinning. When you open your eyes, you’re facing a different hallway, and you go that way instead. Your luck must be really good today, because the familiar paintings on the wall tell you you’ve chosen correctly.

You've scheduled your visit so as to avoid Mostro Lounge's daily rush, being careful to stay within business hours to avoid Azul insulting your ability to read and/or keep time. You have a question, and for your answer, you’re seeking out a particularly sharp-toothed eel boy.

The giant glass door to the lounge is still propped open, and you cautiously step inside. There is literally nobody in here. Okay, well, not _literally_ literally, there is _somebody_ in here, and they turn to look at you when they hear your footsteps on the hard floor.

"Oya, oya. It's uncommon to see you here all by yourself. Or anywhere, for that matter."

This is not the eel boy you were looking for. Seriously? You had a 50/50 chance! Guess your luck’s back to normal.

Jade Leech is looking at you from where he was, apparently, wiping down a glossy lounge table. His hat and outerwear are gone, revealing the black cummerbund and suspenders underneath. He’s leaning lightly against a booth, lavender sleeves rolled neatly up his crossed arms, and you know what? You’re not blind. He’s effortlessly classy, and it’s a good look for him.

"Prefect?"

When you meet Jade’s gaze again, he seems to be patiently waiting for you to speak, but his mismatched eyes sparkle with self-satisfaction. He's well aware that you were looking him over. Can't get nothin' past him.

"Sorry, uh," you've got to keep your footing in this conversation or you'll never get it back, "I was looking for Floyd, and I...figured he'd probably be in here around this time."

"You would be correct in assuming that." Jade crosses one leg over the other, his movements graceful. His legs are _so_ long, but as tall as he is now it doesn’t hold a candle to how _big_ he is in the water. "May I ask: why are you looking for him?"

"Oh! Well, I heard some rumors and someone told me he was the person to confirm those rumors with."

He smiles, eyes closed. "Is that so?"

"It's nothing bad!" you say quickly, because that’s not the good Jade smile, that’s the emotionally-and-physically-break-a-man Jade smile. "It sounded like fun!"

"Ah," and he doesn't have that dark background to his voice anymore. "In that case, I may have to see for myself what rumors you wanted to discuss with him. Floyd!"

After a moment, the other Leech twin peeks his head out from behind a leather padded door, leading to the kitchen, maybe. His downturned eyes immediately lock on to you. "Eeeeh, koebi-chan all alone? Where's kani-chan and saba-chan? And what about azarashi-chan?" He tilts his head. "I won't like it if they jump out and scare me, y'know~"

"I asked the same question, but it seems the prefect has come completely on their own," Jade says. "Looking for you, no less."

Floyd's eyes get big; his mouth splits into a sharp, wide grin, and he slinks out from behind the door. He moves like an eel even on land, with a sort of languid fluidity to his gait and other movements. He's dressed down similarly to Jade, but his bow tie is completely missing from his unbuttoned collar and his sleeves have been pushed instead of rolled up.

“Koebi-chaaaan~! Did you wanna play with me?"

“Not today, Floyd.” He pouts, and Jade puts a hand on his arm soothingly. “There was something I wanted to check with you on, though.”

“Hm, reeeeally?” He throws a curious look down at you. “What’s that?”

"Well, I heard that Mostro might have a, uh....secret menu? And that you were the person to ask about it."

Both of their faces go blank, before sliding into smiles as they look at each other.

"Weeeell, we miiiight have one," Floyd says.

"Of course, if there were a secret menu, you would already have to know something about it to order from it. We certainly couldn't just present it to anyone who asked about it. That would defeat the point. Isn't that right, Floyd?"

"Right, Jade~ So you gotta tell us what you want first."

You think back to the weeks of detective work you did on the Mostro Lounge’s secret menu leading up to this point. Okay, maybe that’s a little bit of an exaggeration. You think back to the handful of suggestive Magicam posts from Cater about the Lounge’s secret menu, and the gossip you overheard from a few other Octavinelle students in your History of Magic class. They had mentioned the name of a few things, some of which sounded absolutely revolting. You hedge your bets on the food that doesn’t sound like it’ll still be wriggling when you put it in your mouth.

“In that case, could I try....a Red Tide?”

They look at you with satisfaction. “Of course,” Jade says, bowing his head to you. “Floyd, if you wouldn’t mind?”

“Okaaaay~” he says, and away he goes.

Jade gestures you into a booth, and slides in across from you, his cleaning work forgotten. You’re kind of surprised that Jade chose to sit with you at all, rather than continue what he was doing. He doesn’t strike you as a slacker, but here he is, laying back against the leather with his eyes closed. You are not nearly that comfortable less than five feet from someone who could kill and dispose of you with a smile, so you keep your eyes open and take in the rest of the Lounge instead.

It’s at the intersection of a lot of different aesthetics: the muted blue lighting and somewhat informal seating reminds you of a bougie jazz club; the high-arched ceiling, backlit bar, and gorgeous chandeliers (styled as glowing glass jellyfish hanging from octopus tentacles) evoke an old-money hotel feel. There are these craggly magic-scepter table lamps, which are from an aesthetic you’d haltingly call “evil old witch gothic” and which you frankly think are hideous. And, of course, the giant aquarium wall to the right of you, with all kinds of colorful patterned fish darting around and stealing your attention. Despite the range of stylistic choices, it all feels very intentionally put together (except for those lamps, which would serve a much greater purpose as bludgeoning weapons or, perhaps, landfill fodder).

“It’s quite something, isn’t it?” Jade murmurs, and when you startle and face him again he’s watching you closely. You wonder how long he’s been looking.

“Yeah, you can say that again. I mean...wow, you know?” You shrug, embarrassed by your speechlessness. “It’s impressive, especially for someone Azul’s age. Every time I come in here, I feel like I’ve been transported to another place entirely.”

Jade smiles softly. “Azul would be quite happy to hear you say that.”

With a bang like a gunshot, the swinging door is kicked open and Floyd is there again, carrying a tiny little serving tray on the very tips of his gloved fingers. Surprisingly, what is on the tray is a tall cylindrical glass, not a plate. As he gets closer, you can see a dark, murky-looking red liquid, garnished with a sprig of dull herb. With more care than you usually see him employ, Floyd places the beverage on a coaster in front of you, and hands you a thin glass straw. With a flourish, he backs away, shifting behind you to look over your shoulder.

“If you would do the honors,” Jade says, sliding so he’s sitting directly under Floyd.

Confused, you drop the straw gently in the cup and watch in wonder as the path made by the straw’s descent flares a luminous blue.

“Whoa, cool!” you say in awe, swirling the drink with the straw. The faster you stir, the more trails of blue appear.

“Try it, try it~” Floyd says eagerly.

You hold the glass up and take a sip from the straw, watching the red drink pulse with light as it rushes up the tube into your mouth. A sharp tartness immediately explodes across your tongue, like a good lemonade, but it’s not lemon. Magic lemon, maybe? You don’t know what kind of citrus fruits they have here. The longer you hold the drink in your mouth, the more the flavor changes into an almost creamy sweetness. When you finally swallow, it’s like drinking a melted vanilla milkshake.

Two sets of green and gold eyes stare at you with a silent and curious intensity as you sip. Though you know the Lounge is Azul's baby, you guess that Jade and Floyd also take a lot of pride in the food they put out.

"This is..." You swallow another mouthful. Your throat is tingling a bit. "This is really good. Like, super good."

Jade gives you a demure little smile while Floyd beams. 

“Can I ask who made the recipe for this? Is that a secret?”

“Of course not. Floyd is the one in charge of the secret menu,” Jade answers, “so the majority of its offerings are conceived by him. It’s all very inspired.” Floyd glows under the praise.

You are...very surprised to hear that. Not that you didn’t know that Floyd was talented (when he feels like it) but most of the stuff that you know Floyd does is so active. Explosive music, chaotic dancing, fast-paced sports: you can’t imagine him wasting time in a kitchen measuring out flour or shaking cocktails, despite all evidence suggesting he does just that regularly. At the same time, it would be like Floyd to make his own unique menu, and to relish the freedom to throw whatever he wanted onto it.

You take another sip of the Red Tide, nodding a bit to yourself. “I really can’t get over how good this is.”

“It makes me so happy to hear that, y’know? I worked really hard on this menu~”

“It’s true. It’s the most passionate I’ve seen Floyd about anything since we came to Night Raven.”

You feel like you can taste the dedication. Floyd’s hard work is absolutely delicious.

“What kind of other good stuff are you hiding on the Lounge’s secret menu?”

“It wouldn’t be fun if we just told you~!” Floyd pokes you in the cheek playfully. “You gotta keep looking for hints.”

“Floyd has been searching for new things to add to the secret menu, though, so you’re welcome to suggest items for us to include.” Jade smiles, finally revealing his teeth. “We’ve been contemplating adding a shrimp dish, as a matter of fact.”

“Mhmm!” Floyd says, suddenly hanging over the bench seat on your other side and boxing you in. “We might need your help with that one, koebi-chan~ ehehe~”

“Uh, well, not that I wouldn’t help you guys out if you asked, but—”

Without warning, a door across the lounge floor bangs open, ruining whatever high-tension moment the three of you were just having. Azul comes striding through, not even bothering to look up from the little notebook he’s writing in. He’s also not wearing his usual overcoat, rounding out the dressed-down mafia aesthetic in the Lounge this evening. When the door swings shut behind him, you can see multiple small indentations in the wall from where it must’ve impacted. Jesus.

All three of you stay frozen. There’s only the sound of rough pen scratching (like, really loud pen scratching), and then the Red Tide beckons to you again and you take a noisy slurp of the last of your drink.

“Jade. Floyd.” The notebook snaps shut with a sound like a whip cracking. “Are you _giving away food?”_ Azul’s eyes sharpen behind his glasses.

The twins respond much faster than you do. Not that you’re surprised by that. It’s not like _you’re_ childhood friends with him; you haven’t had as much time to get used to his constantly passive-aggressive tone and surprisingly scathing glare. Also, hold on! _You_ aren’t giving away anything, so you’re _totally_ not in trouble. Innocent bystander-slash-taste-tester, that’s you.

“Heeeeh~ It’s just a drink.” Floyd rolls his eyes at Azul, which you would never, ever attempt unless you were ready to lose your reputation along with your every earthly possession. “Besides, Koebi-chan said they’d help us with the secret menu in return, so it’s fine, right?”

Damn, you definitely did say that to them five seconds ago. You were just trying to avoid being possibly eaten alive, or being used in a delicious hors d’oeuvres, the chances of which are low but never zero.

“We are exchanging a minor good for a minor service. A fair trade.” Jade smiles at Azul, and it’s a smile you can now identify as, “Gotcha!”

Azul narrows his eyes directly at you, and you maintain eye contact, looking as innocent as you can manage. Surprisingly, he breaks first, sighing and squeezing at his temples with one hand. You cheer inwardly. After saving him from overblot, and then accidentally making him the savior of Scarabia and possibly the entire school, you’ve found yourself solidly in Azul’s good graces. It’s quite a forgiving place to be.

“Are you coming in tomorrow?”

You were not expecting to be addressed, so the best you can manage is, “Huh?”

“Floyd said you were going to assist with filling out the secret menu, and we do need more dishes. It’s mostly drinks right now...” Azul looks back at you, significantly less annoyed. “Are you planning on coming in tomorrow?”

“U-um, I can! I don’t have any classes after noon, so I can just...show up, if that’s alright?”

“Good. You’ll show up at 12:15 and we’ll get started.” Azul nods decisively, and walks a few steps back to the VIP room before stopping and turning to you, scrutinizing. “Do you actually know _anything_ about creating a recipe?”

You don’t, and it’ll be blatantly obvious as soon as you show up tomorrow, but like. It can’t be _that_ hard. Before you can say anything overly cocky, though, Floyd sidles up to your left side, head looming over your shoulder.

“Me n’ Jade’ll be there, so don’t worry about it. We’ll be right beside them the whole time, right, Jade~?”

“Of course, Floyd.” Jade mirrors his twin. “You and the prefect have nothing to fear.”

They laugh together, mouths full of wide, sharp teeth and looking at you like something to sink those teeth into.

Well, you got your question answered, at the cost of your precious free time and possibly your flesh. But really, who can complain with this kind of company?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a kudo or a comment if you're so inclined! I really appreciate them ;////; I'd like to make this into a series: I have another fic like this one in the works for Heartslabyul, with ideas for the other houses, so keep on the look-out for them!
> 
> I tried to sneakily include my hc that Azul, Jade, and Floyd are pretty strong, bc doing things in water is much harder than doing them on land and u build up a lot of strength that way! They probably slam doors into walls and break pencils sometimes because they're still getting used to air life. Oh btw! the drink, Red Tide, is based on [ the red/blue color of dinoflagellates in the day/night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vPZVG0n8fA) :-D
> 
> come say hi on [my anitwt](https://twitter.com/quarterweeb)!


End file.
